Stars of the Eclipse
by rynthae
Summary: The twins' war on the Defense Club has taken a heavy toll, especially on Haru. Aki's protective feelings border on possession, and he takes it upon himself to console Haru and defend him from anyone who would dare hurt his beloved brother. (Akihiko Beppu x Haruhiko Beppu / Beppucest)


( **Author's Note:** _This fic was requested anonymously on tumblr. The anon wanted an angsty_ _Aki x Haru fic where emotional Haru has the weaker will of the two, and he submits to the more level-headed Aki-the only person he shows his crying face to._ )

* * *

The war against the Battle Lovers exacted a heavy toll from the twins. Aki lost sleep. His patient was tested, and his calligraphy brushes looked as frayed and abused as he felt. The fuse for Haru's temper grew shorter and more explosive with every passing day, and his once-beautiful bonsai trees and shrubs were over-trimmed and under-watered. Only a few stubborn blossoms graced the tiny branches—hardy, resilient things that paled in comparison to the cascade of flowers that had once blanketed them. Haru ranted and raved. He broke things and lashed out at their devoted fans. And, on nights like this, he cried.

Protective fury coiled within Aki. How dare the Defense Club hurt Haru like this! How could they just _ignore_ the twins, brush them off, and steal the limelight that Haru and Aki had fought and struggled so hard for? They couldn't possibly comprehend the hell the twins had endured to rise this far. They couldn't understand the wake of destruction they left in the twin's life.

"Haru?" Aki knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He opened the door and stepped in. Haru sat with his back to the sink, knees pulled close and face buried. His shoulders trembled, and soft, broken sounds escaped him. Aki knelt down, pulling him into his arms. "Haru, I'm here."

Haru gave a tiny nod. His death-grip on his knees waned, and after a long moment he hugged Aki back, nuzzling into him with a soft sniffle. Aki had done this a thousand times before—ever since they were small children, alone and forgotten with only each other. The ritual had evolved, though. Long ago, only worry had suffused him when Haru trembled in his arms. Worry blossomed into bitter anger toward those who dared make his brother cry. Anger transformed into something else—something more intimate. Possessiveness. Haru was his, and any who dared hurt him would pay dearly.

Aki stroked Haru's hair until his brother relaxed, one arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of Haru's head. "Try not to think about it," he soothed. Next time. Next time they would take down the Defense Club for sure. "Why don't we take a nice, hot bath? I'm sure it would help."

"I dunno…." Haru's fingers tightened in Aki's jacket.

Aki tipped Haru's chin up to meet his gaze. Tears clung to Haru's eyelashes and cheeks, and his nose and eyes were red from crying. He tried to turn away, crimson eyes smoldering with shame. "Haru…." Aki brushed away the tears with his thumb and rested his forehead against his brother's. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'll always protect you."

Haru's shoulders sagged, and he hugged Aki's waist.

"Come on. A bath will make you feel better, and I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay," Haru whispered.

With one arm still firm around Haru's waist, Aki stood and pulled his twin up with him. Haru held onto Aki's jacket with a white-knuckled grip. A faint smile tugged at Aki's lips as he kept Haru close and turned on the bath. Steam clouded the bathroom and fogged the mirrors, and within a few moments the tub was full of clear, hot water. Aki turned the water off, and shifted to loosen Haru's scarf. He set the silver, solar ornament down on the nearby counter, followed shortly by the folded scarf. Haru clung to him stubbornly as he tried to pull the jacket off, and Aki had to gently extract his brother's hands.

"I hate them," Haru admitted. He shivered as Aki unbuttoned his shirt and slid the fabric off.

"I do, too." Aki's tone darkened. He tugged Haru closer, loosened his pants, and pushed them down in one swift motion. "But… let's try not to think of that, now."

Haru reached up, fumbling with Aki's scarf. Aki held still patiently as Haru tugged it free. He shrugged out of his jacket, and helped Haru with the buttons on his shirt. Between the two of them, Aki managed to slip out of his clothes. He took Haru's hand in his, guiding him into the bath. The hot water stung pleasantly, but Haru let out a surprised hiss and recoiled from it. Aki pulled him in further with soft, encouraging words. Soon Haru sank into the water, and into Aki's waiting arms.

"It's hot," Haru grumbled, curling close.

"It's supposed to be hot." Aki held him close. His gaze wandered down Haru's flawless, pale skin. He traced his fingertips over his brother's waist, delighting in the way it made Haru shiver. Haru looked up at him, something vulnerable hiding in that beautiful crimson gaze. Aki sighed, resting his forehead against Haru's. "Love you."

Color rose to Haru's cheeks. "Love you, too," he mumbled. The once-innocent phrase had taken on a whole new meaning, especially for Aki.

"Always." Aki leaned forward, capturing Haru's lips with his. Haru stiffened against him. Aki stroked his twin's hair reassuringly, and eventually the stiff shock ebbed away, and Haru gave in. His lips parted. Aki slipped his tongue into his mouth to brush against Haru's, memorizing his taste as he kissed him. Haru melted against him with a muffled whimper. His eyes grew lidded, and, bit by bit, he kissed Aki back. Aki trailed kisses over Haru's jaw, nipped gently at his earlobe, and kissed his way down the side of Haru's throat. Haru shivered in his arms.

"Aki…?"

"Hmm?" Aki's hand slid up Haru's stomach. Ghosting his fingertips over Haru's chest, Aki brushed his thumb brushed over one of his nipples. Haru bit his lower lip to stifle the wanton sound that escaped. Aki relished in the sound.

"W-wait, Aki…."

Aki nuzzled into Haru's throat. "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay, Haru. Trust me." And even though he could feel the hesitation in Haru's rigid shoulders, Aki knew his twin trusted him more than anyone. Haru didn't object, and when Aki's fingers brushed over his nipple in earnest, rubbing it to attention, he let out a breathless, aroused sound. The tension in Haru's body drained away, and this time when Aki kissed him on the lips, Haru returned it desperately. Their tongues rubbed together in a wanton dance, and Aki's hand slipped from Haru's chest to trail teasingly low down his stomach. His fingers curled around Haru's stiffening length. He traced the tip with his thumb and gave it a gentle squeeze. Haru arched in his arms and let out the most beautiful sound Aki had ever heard. He kissed him harder, his fingers moved faster, teasing and rubbing Haru. Heat pooled between Aki's legs as well. He shivered in delight, relishing the sight of Haru so undone and the sweet sounds of ecstasy slipping out from his brother's lips.

Aki shifted, sandwiching Haru between himself and the tub. He rubbed and caressed him, and slid his free hand lower to rub one finger against Haru's tight entrance. Haru straightened with a gasp, erection twitching in Aki's hand. His eyes, clouded with pleasure and uncertainty, met Aki's. "Aki…?"

"I'll be gentle," Aki promised, kissing the worry away. He slid his finger in slowly, giving Haru time to adjust. Haru squirmed, shifting beneath him with the most tempting sounds. Moving his finger inside of him, Aki carefully stretched Haru bit by bit. A second finger joined the first, scissoring slowly. When Haru finally relaxed around him, encouraged by Aki's unwavering attention to his stiffening erection, Aki added a third finger. Haru's wince faded to an expression of pure ecstasy. His hips ground against Aki's hand, and his arms wrapped around Aki's shoulders as he kissed him desperately.

Slowly, Aki pulled his fingers free, despite Haru's disappointed whine. "Patience," he teased, grinning against Haru's lips. He pushed Haru's legs wider and shifted. His own straining erection pressed against Haru's entrance beneath the water. Aki shivered with anticipation. Haru looked up at him in a mixture of apprehension and need. Giving Haru a gentle squeeze, he earned a soft moan and slowly pressed in.

Haru arched against him with a shocked cry, clinging to him. His eyes squeezed shut, and his arms tightened around Aki. Heat enveloped Aki; Haru's muscles clamped around him like a vice. Biting his lower lip with effort, Aki pushed past the tense muscles, burying himself completely in Haru. Their breaths came in identical, ragged gasps. Aki paused to give Haru a chance to adjust. Slowly, Haru relaxed, and Aki moved. He pulled partway back, thrust in deeper, and ground his hips against Haru's. Haru's head tipped back against the wall of the tub with a low moan. Encouraged, Aki thrust into him harder, pumping Haru's cock in time with his quickening rhythm.

Haru started moving against him, a string of needy moans and whimpers escaping him. Pleasure coiled in Aki, white-hot and insidious. He bit back a moan of delight. "Haru," he purred, thrusting into him hard. Haru's heat enveloped him; with every tense of his muscles, he drove Aki closer to the edge. Aki panted, driving into him harder and faster until their identical moans wove together in perfect harmony. Aki couldn't hold back any longer—he slammed into Haru harder, deeper. The rising crescendo of pleasure peaked within him. He came inside of Haru, and his brother came just after, the evidence washing away in the hot water of the tub. Aki sank against him, arms around his twin as he nuzzled into him. Haru hugged him back, panting, and the two slowly relaxed.

"Always love you." Aki's fingers tangling in Haru's hair. He stole a soft kiss.

Haru returned it, hugging him a little tighter. "Always love you, too," he mumbled, the words taking on new meaning. No longer the innocent exchange between brothers. No longer the vulnerable whisper of a forgotten child. This time, the words matched Aki's: an admission between lovers.

Aki slowly pulled out of Haru, and despite Haru's protests, he stood up and stepped out of the bath.

"Aki! Where are you-?"

Aki gave him a reassuring smile, and leaned down to help Haru up. Haru tried to stand, but his legs trembled and faltered beneath him. Aki looped one of Haru's arms over his shoulders to support him, and with some effort managed to get the both of them dried off. "I didn't want you to get cold," he told Haru. Haru sulked, but he let himself be led over to their bed. When the two crawled under the covers and Aki pulled him close, he nuzzled close. Aki gave him a gentle squeeze, kissing the top of his head.

He watched Haru drift off into sleep, relieved to see his twin's expression peaceful once more. He swore to himself that he would keep Haru safe. He would protect him, comfort him, and if the Defense Club dared to hurt his brother again… there would be hell to pay.


End file.
